


changes

by lileau



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Vampire!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lileau/pseuds/lileau
Summary: A lot of things changed when Kurt was bitten. But, all things considered, they’re doing just fine.





	changes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this about 4 years ago on my old tumblr and managed to find it again and spruce it up a bit (barely). enjoy!!

“Blaine!”

Blaine winces from his place in front of the bathroom sink, dental floss still pulled between his teeth, and he briefly wishes he couldn’t see his expression in the mirror.

“Yes, my love?” He calls back cheerfully, wiping a towel over his face before setting everything down and shuffling out into the living room, where Kurt is standing with his hands on his hips and his lips pursed and his eyebrows raised and all Blaine can think about is how hot Kurt looks when he’s mad.

Oh, right. Kurt’s mad.

Kurt doesn’t say anything, just looks at Blaine expectantly and huffs out a few increasingly frustrated sighs while Blaine frowns and looks around for what’s gone wrong.

There have been a lot of slips ups since Kurt was turned. Like the time Blaine hung a hawthorn Christmas wreath on their door and Kurt couldn’t even knock for Blaine to let him into their apartment. Or the time Blaine bought Kurt a silver promise ring and his finger almost fell off, and let’s not forget the numerous times Kurt has reprimanded Blaine for not laying down the wooden spoons in the dishwasher because, "Blaine, I could fall on them and stake myself in the heart and _die_." 

But Blaine’s almost certain he didn’t do that this time. He accidentally bought garlic bread a couple of days ago (because come on, who can blame him? It’s garlic bread) but he’s sure he threw it out before Kurt could find it.

“Help me out here, Kurt.”

Kurt sighs again and waves his arms towards the window, which Blaine turns to look at and only sees the clear sky outside.

“I don’t-”

“We close the blinds, Blaine,” Kurt says slowly, sweetly as if he were speaking to a child, “So the sunlight doesn’t get in and kill me. You may have forgotten, but vampires and sunlight don’t get along all that-”

“Don’t patronise me! It doesn’t _kill_ you!”

“I’m just saying, I really don’t appreciate getting burned first thing in the morning because someone left the blinds open last night,” Kurt mutters, rolling his eyes, then gingerly reaches to pull the cord that flips the blinds down, avoiding the beams of sunlight filtering in through the window. “That’s all.”

Blaine deflates at that and pads over to Kurt with outstretched arms, snaking them around his waist when he gets close enough.

“You got burned?” Blaine asks, concerned, eyebrows pinching together as Kurt reflexively brings his arms up to circle Blaine’s shoulders. Kurt simply hums in reply, but he pouts a little to get the point across. “I’m sorry.”

“Why did you even open them in the first place?”

Blaine rests his head on Kurt’s shoulder and nuzzles his cheek into his sweater, breath hot against Kurt’s cool skin when he mumbles, embarrassed, “It was snowing last night and I wanted to watch.”

“You know, I try to be mad at you then you go and say stuff like that.”

Blaine smiles into Kurt’s neck and lifts his head to press a kiss to Kurt’s jaw. “It’s a gift.”

—

“Who are you more attracted to, Spike or Angel?”

Blaine’s head is on Kurt’s shoulder, Kurt’s laptop balanced where their legs are tangled on top of the comforter and honestly, Blaine was starting to nod off. His eyes are heavy and he snuffles as he nestles as far into Kurt’s body as possible, Kurt’s skin especially refreshing against Blaine’s own sleep-warm body, and it takes him a moment to register that Kurt has said anything. “Hm?”

“Spike or Angel?” Kurt repeats, tilting his head to lean it on top of Blaine’s. “Pick one.”

Blaine squints at the screen. “Is there any romance involved or this just some wild one night stand? Am I gonna marry this guy? Does there have to be a connection?”

“No, I don’t think so. You have one night of passion and then never see each other again.”

Blaine deliberates this for a minute, absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of Kurt’s shirt while he searches through Buffy episodes on Netflix.

“Neither,” Blaine says eventually, smiling sleepily. “You’re the only vampire I ever need.”

Kurt scrunches his nose. “You’re sweet, but that was maybe the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Shut up,” Blaine grumbles, but settles further into Kurt as his giggles subside.

They’re quiet for a few minutes, the only noise coming from Kurt tapping on the keyboard, until Blaine pipes up-

“Angel.”

“Are you kidding me?!”

—

“We’re going to be late.”

Kurt barely spares him a glance, too busy fixing any flyaway hairs he feels as his hands hover around his head. Kurt has his arms up to reach the back of his head, and the position makes his shirt stretch just so over those broad shoulders and wow, Blaine’s feeling a little lightheaded. Although, that could have something to do with the sheer volume of hairspray he’s inhaled.

“No, we’re not,” Kurt chirps.

Blaine side-eyes him before squeezing a liberal amount of gel from the bottle on the sink and working it into his hair. “You’ve been doing your hair for twenty minutes. Forgive me if I pass out from hairspray fumes.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow and sets the hairspray down, before moving to stand behind Blaine to rest his chin on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Forgive me for having no reflection, my hair might take me a little longer than yours.”

It’s strange - feeling where Kurt’s hands come to rest on his hips, where hairs tickle his cheek and where Kurt presses a short, smiling kiss to the crook of his neck - but not being able to see it happen in the mirror opposite him. All he sees is his shirt wrinkling unnaturally on his abdomen and the way a slow smile spreads across his own face. Blaine doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it, but he doesn’t mind all that much.

“You could always let me do your hair,” he teases, wiggling out of Kurt’s grasp to reach for his cologne.

Kurt scoffs, as if, and Blaine grins, pulling on his blazer. “We ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, but picks up the hairspray again anyway. “Just give me a second,” and he begins spraying again, tirelessly pushing non-existent out of place hairs back towards his head. Before all this, Kurt was very particular about his appearance. His clothes and his hair and his body were (still are) a way for Kurt to express himself. Every now and then, Blaine catches Kurt turning to inspect his appearance in the mirror, and Kurt always seems startled for a second, shocked that there’s nothing there. Then he just looks so sad and Blaine just kind of wants to cuddle him a lot when that happens.

But Kurt is nothing if not devoted, and he still manages to look absolutely flawless every second of his life. At least, Blaine wholeheartedly thinks so.

“Hey,” Blaine gently grasps Kurt’s wrist, halting its movement and leaning to peck his cheek before pulling back again. “Your hair looks perfect. You look perfect.”

Kurt smiles, kisses him softly, arms falling around Blaine’s waist. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Blaine replies, but Kurt’s not really listening anymore, his lips travelling across Blaine’s cheek and down his jaw, lingering over the two faint puncture marks on the side of Blaine’s neck. Blaine hums and smiles, holding onto Kurt’s shoulders to support himself. “Okay, we’re definitely going to be late now.”

Kurt doesn’t even lift his head to speak, just guides Blaine backwards until he hits the counter and mumbles against his skin, “Honestly, I could not care less.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this cute vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Smv36iLIXC8)


End file.
